To perform work in a facility such as maintenance or modification, a worker needs to understand the current and/or future configuration of relevant systems within the facility. Certain systems in a facility such as air ducts, electrical wiring, and water pipes can be obscured from the naked eye by default. For example, such systems can reside within walls, ceilings, and floors of a facility. This creates difficulties for the worker with respect to learning about these system configurations on-site.
A traditional approach is to have a technician with technical knowledge of a specific system manually read the configuration and dimensions from a two-dimensional (2D) drawing of the system. The technician may then relate the configuration and dimensions to associated objects in the real world. A technician may be able to view and print such 2D drawings using a conventional computerized document control system. A slightly more advanced approach is to display three-dimensional drawings on electronic devices. However, a visual gap still exists between the on-screen technical drawings and the real-world objects.